Life in the Dark
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: AU Alpha Allydia. After Erica and Allison are attacked by hunters, they seek comfort from their significant others.


**Author's Note: I'm not really sure what this is, but I just wanted to write an au Alpha Allydia fic with Erica and Cora. I have also never written smut before, so I apologize if it comes off as pedestrian. And as always, I hope everyone enjoys the story. Let me know if you would like more or something.**

A howl reverberating off of her bedroom walls wakes Lydia. She scrambles to get up off of her bed just in time to see Allison changing from the black and gray pelt that is her wolf into her human form fully clothed outside her bedroom window.

Opening the window she holds her curtain back to let Allison's lanky form leap through it with an acrobatic form.

Watching the taller girl fidget on her bed nervously let's Lydia know that something is wrong. That and her heart is beating at unsteady rhythms.

"What happened?" Lydia asks taking a seat next to Allison on her unmade bed.

Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking, Allison speaks, "Someone tried to murder Erica."

"What?! Do you know who it was?"

"I think they were hunters. They had guns and arrows. Lydia if I wasn't there to help her she would have been dead." Tears start to mar Allison's perfect fair features.

Wrapping her arms around her mate Lydia vows to find those hunters and make them pay for even thinking about going after a member of her pack.

"I guess that means that the rest of the pack has to be on their guard. We can call a pack meeting tomorrow in the den, but until then come on; let's get some sleep." The shorter girl says her eyes flashing alpha red. Lydia could feel her wolf yearning to touch Allison's, but she had to pull herself together. She couldn't have her girlfriend like that tonight. Tonight was about comfort.

Allison could smell the sexual frustration coming off of Lydia's form in waves. It was like being bathed in her favorite perfume. Her own eyes flashing red while trying not to give in to her wolf's craving for the shorter girl's, put a small smile on her mates face. "Are you sure you just want to sleep?" She asks coyly.

"I was trying to be the comforting mate Alli. Not the horny girlfriend that just wants to rip your clothes off whenever I catch your scent." Lydia replies, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Allison decides to stand at that moment and take off her boots. Then she slowly starts to strip off her long sleeved shirt and flings it across the room to be forgotten about until later.

Now standing in her bra and skinny jeans, she gives Lydia a lascivious smile and motions for the other girl to come closer. "Never hide your need from me lover." She says before grabbing the back of Lydia's neck and melding their lips together in a heated kiss.

They kiss for a few long moments relearning each other's mouths. A sigh is let out when their tongues start to dance together. Pretty soon there's scrapping of teeth against lips, almost animalistic. Their wolves scream on the inside for one of them to be claimed properly.

Allison recoils herself from Lydia's soft lips to pick the short girl up by the waist and gently throws her onto the bed. She hears a playful growl and laugh from the other Alpha before stripping the rest of her clothes off.

"What about mine?" Comes from Lydia's now pouting mouth as she pulls at her night shirt since, it suddenly feels like it is smothering her body.

Crawling towards the fiery girl's form on the bed she wears a predatory expression on her once innocent features. "I didn't forget about you, baby." She says before sensually licking at Lydia's neck to give a soft bite, eliciting a gasp from the other girl. "I just wanted to tease you a bit. I know how much you love this." Allison says while moving her hands down her body to cup her sex. She brings the same hand to Lydia's mouth for her to taste.

Her mouth encircling on one of Allison's fingers releases a moan from Lydia as she tastes the sweet dew from her lover's hole. "I love how you taste. You are my own version of dessert, sweetheart." She says after removing her mouth to bring her mate closer for another kiss. This time their hands explore more frantically. Allison undoing Lydia's bra through her night shirt and Lydia squeezing the taller girl's behind.

"Off." Allison gets out before moving back to sit on her haunches as she waits for Lydia to take off her shirt.

Lydia throws off her shirt in one motion. "What about these?" She motions to her lacy underwear, playing with the hemline to spur Allison on a little bit more.

She doesn't think that she would ever get tired of seeing Lydia like this. Her hair cascading down her back, her breasts pink and pert and her creamy skin makes Allison want to devour every bit of her. "Yes, those too." She rushes out trying to catch her breath from earlier events. The dark haired beauty always gets nervous at this point. It's as if she sees what she wants, but is so afraid that it isn't real that she gets nervous and crawls back into herself.

Seeing the spark of panic shine in the older girl's eyes Lydia knows that it's time to take the lead. "Alli." She says getting the other girls attention. "Baby, look at me. I am yours and you are mine. We are one, remember?" She asks shifting to kneel in front of Allison cupping a hand to her soft cheek. When a nod is given she moves to give the taller girl a kiss. As their lips slot together, Lydia takes the opportunity to twist their positions so her body is on top of Allison's laid form.

"You are so beautiful." Allison says looking up at Lydia's flushed cheeks. She leans up to give the strawberry blonde a chaste kiss on the lips, before the shorter girls lips release her own and work their way down her neck to her chest. Bucking up into Lydia's lips and tongue, Allison runs her fingers through a fiery scalp as a means to keeping her there.

Giving one of the other Alpha's breasts a sharp bite, Allison lets go of Lydia's hair so she can make her way down south. It doesn't stop her from trying to leave her mark of claiming across Allison's healing skin. "That's one of the few things that I hate about being a werewolf. I can never leave my mark on you, but other wolves will know that we belong to each other." She says smiling before giving the other girl's stomach a light kiss. Circling Allison's navel with her tongue, she continues her trek downward.

Upon reaching her destination, Lydia takes in the sweet musk that is her mates scent. Spreading the taller girl's labia, she gives the inner lips of her anatomy a firm lick with the flat of her tongue. "Lydia" is rasped out of Allison's form from up above. "You want more, beautiful?" Lydia asks with a taunting tone in her voice. She receives a grunt in reply and decides to drag the moment out longer.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you." She says before bringing her mouth to suck on Allison's clit for a split second before releasing it with a plop. The action causes the older to buck against for more friction before dropping back slack into the bed from defeat.

"Yes. I like that." Allison says.

"Good. Now let's get back to the fun stuff." Lydia says before diving back into the other Alpha's sex. Sticking her tongue straight out, she pushes the appendage as far into Allison as it'd go before pushing it back out and then in again. The process continues. Even when the other girl starts to fist Lydia's hair bringing her face deeper into Allison's soaking cavern.

When the darker haired girl's hips start to buck up in a fast pace, Lydia brings a hand to Allison's clit and starts to massage the bud while she tongue fuck's the other girl's dripping hole.

"Mmm, fuck. Th-That's so good. I love when you eat out my wet pussy baby." Comes from Allison's swollen lips. Lydia was a little surprised to learn that her girlfriend was a dirty talker. She didn't mind. In fact, it was more of a turn on than anything. It was a treat to see her princess of a mate speak dirty sentences to her as they made love.

Continuing her assault she trades her tongue for two fingers and starts up a steady rhythm inside Allison's dripping hole. A few minutes later and the taller girl comes undone. Her body spasms and her limbs become limp.

Slowly taking her fingers out of Allison, Lydia licks the cum from her fingers greedily as if she were licking the bowl while making brownies.

Allison watches her mate threw half lidded eyes. She wants nothing more than to reciprocate what Lydia just did to her, but she just can't gather enough strength to move.

"Don't worry Alli." Lydia says crawling up the bed to snuggle into Allison's side. "That was all about you, not me." She moves to give the darker haired girl's lips a soft kiss.

"Okay. Lyds." Allison responds in a tired voice. "I love you." She whispers before slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you too." Lydia whispers into her ear before giving Allison's forehead a kiss. She pulls a light sheet to cover their bodies before molding herself into her mate's taller form and falling asleep.

* * *

Across town, Erica is just slipping into her room when she hears a knock on her door. Stripping off her blouse she reaches for a clean band shirt to cover her now healed wounds. She made a mental note to repay Allison big time for saving her ass from those hunters.

Righting herself, she walks to open her bedroom door. Her heart thumps a little louder seeing her visitor. "Hey Cora, come in." She says motioning for the other girl to enter her room.

Cora enters the room smelling the faint scent of blood that is still on Erica's ruined blouse. "How much damage did the hunters do?" She asks with concern looking over Erica's flawless features.

The blonde almost has to stop herself from telling Cora the whole story. So, she just settles to keep her bravado intact. "Not much. Allison was there to have my back." She says with a shrug.

A lie. Cora could hear and smell the lie coming from Erica. "You don't have to lie to me. Hunters are scary. Their whole purpose is to kill our kind." She says moving toward the other girl to intertwine their fingers.

Erica normally doesn't break her aloof persona for no one except Cora. She caves in and tells her. "It was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I thought I was gonna die. They came from nowhere and they had arrows and wolfs bane bullets. They were relentless and if it weren't for Allison, I would be dead." She doesn't know when she started, but by the time she relays her story to the other girl she notices that she is crying alligator tears.

Going to Erica's aide Cora holds her as she cries and whispers reassurances in the other girl's ear. Cora makes a silent promise to make those hunters pay for what they did. Erica wasn't a killer which means that these "hunters" aren't operating under a code as much as murdering any wolf that gets in their way.

It takes a full hour for the blonde's tears and shaking to subside.

Cora brings Erica to her bed so they can sit down. She wipes a few stray tears from the other girl's cheeks. "I'm sorry that that happened to you. I'm glad that one of the alphas was there to protect you and I promise that those vile humans will pay for what they did." She finishes seething. Her anger has returned and she wants nothing more than to rip those hunter's throats out with her teeth.

Bringing a hand to Cora's cheek she cups it and says, "Hey, look at me." Cora's attention is now focused on her brown eyes. "Don't start a war over me. I'm here with you and I'm okay. We can worry about the hunters later. Right now, let's just focus on us and our bubble." Erica says with a smile. They've never really discussed their relationship, but she and Cora have felt a heavy pull to one another lately and where there was once romantic feelings; limerence has taken refuge in their hearts.

Cora nods under Erica's hand and brings her lips to capture Erica's in a light kiss. "Is that better?" She whispers.

Falling speechless Erica takes a moment to gain composure and answer her. "It's perfect. I wouldn't mind that, but I'm a little tired. How about we turn in for the night and finish this tomorrow?" She says in a hopeful tone biting her lip nervously.

Cora's cheeks burn red at this. No one has ever asked her to stay over before. "I would love nothing more." She says while silently kicking herself for sounding so corny.

Getting up from her bed to take off her skirt and heels, Erica opens a drawer to throw Cora a pair of shorts and an old novelty t-shirt.

"I was actually wondering, if it would be okay if I just slept in my bra and underwear?." The darker haired girl asks.

"Um. Yeah, sure of course. You're hot so- I meant it's hot so I don't see why not." Erica says running to get under her covers and hide from the shame that she has just caused herself.

Taking her shirt, jeans and boots off; Cora slides into bed next to Erica.

Erica is molded to her in seconds. "Hey." She whispers looking at Cora's hazel eyes.

"Hey yourself." The other girl answers before giving Erica another kiss to the lips. "I'll never get tired of doing that." She says with a grin on her pouty lips.

"I never want you to." Erica replies while tucking a stray hair away from Cora's face. "I hope you don't mind being the big spoon." She says with a bright smile on her pearly whites.

"I don't mind. In fact, it's comforting to know that I can protect you this way." She says gathering Erica into her arms.

Erica tries to answer, but releases a yawn instead.

"It looks like it's time for us to turn in for the night." Cora states with a light giggle. "Goodnight beautiful." She says stroking Erica's blonde locks in a comforting manner.

"Goodnight gorgeous." She whispers before the feeling of Cora running her fingers through her hair relaxes her into a deep sleep.


End file.
